fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Funtime Freddy
Not what you were looking for? See Funtime Freddy (disambiguation). '' '''Funtime Freddy' is one of the 4 main antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. He is the funtime version of Freddy Fazbear, the main antagonist in the other Five Nights at Freddy's games. His voice is also used in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator as Molten Freddy. Appearance Funtime Freddy's design seems to be a combination of Withered and Classic Freddy's designs with a white color scheme with mauve accents with a Bonnie hand puppet replacing his right hand. His head appears to be squarish and less bulky than Withered Freddy's. He has a mauve purple color on his stomach, shoulders, elbows, knees, insides of his ears, cheeks, thighs, knuckles from his right hand, and the top areas from both feet. Like the other animatronics, he has faceplates that can pop open. For some unknown reason, he has double faceplates. It seems as if he is the only animatronic to have two sets of faceplates. In his left hand he holds a microphone, unlike every other Freddy, and similar to Circus Baby. On his right arm, the Bonnie Hand Puppet (which resembles Classic Bonnie and Toy Bonnie) replaces his hand. This puppet can also move on its own and attack the player on the third night and the Custom Night. Like Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy has a small, round speaker in the middle of his chest. He also has a black bowtie right under his chin, a black circle on the back of his hand and two black buttons on his stomach. Funtime Freddy stands at a height of 6.0 ft and weighs 350 lbs. Role in Sister Location During Night 2, while the player is resetting the system, Funtime Freddy will be in the breaker room with you and move around as you try to completely reboot all of the rooms. The player can also hear him referring to his hand puppet as "Bon-Bon", while HandUnit refers to it as content://media/external/file/62951 "the Bonnie hand puppet." ---- On Night 3 the player will need to perform maintenance on Freddy and his hand puppet. However the puppet will detach itself from Freddy's arm and shy away from the player's flashlight. If the player doesn't press the button on the puppet in time, it will jumpscare the player and result in Game Over. ---- Freddy is last seen on Night 5 when the player enters the Scooping Room. However, his endoskeleton has been removed to form Ennard, leaving his inanimate shell lying on the floor. Custom Night Funtime Freddy returns in the Non-Canon Custom Night, in the East and West closet but instead of trying to get the player, he will send Bon-Bon to attack you. If you hear him say "Bon-Bon, go g-get him!", shut the door on the side he's on. If you hear him say "Get ready for a surpriiiise!", shut the door on the opposite side he's on. If you shut the correct door in time, then you'll hear a soft 'thud' and it will be safe to open the door. If you fail to shut the door or shut the wrong door, then Bon-Bon will jumpscare you. In order not to waste power because of looking at the cameras, use headphones in order to hear where is Funtime Freddy is by hearing his footsteps going left to right or right to left. He is always at the opposite closet of Electrobab's when it is active. Funtime Freddy is one of the most crucial animatronics to know the whereabouts of. Mentions Trivia *Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy closely resemble their original Five Nights at Freddy's counterparts. That is, except for the color scheme. *Strangely, Funtime Freddy does not have Funtime Auditorium as his main location. Instead, his stage is located in the Breaker Room. **However, his voice box can be heard glitching when he speaks, meaning that he is actually out of order. *The Bon-Bon puppet is a semi-separate animatronic, as he can separate from Freddy's arm. Bon-Bon also has a separate jumpscare and power source, as proven by how he could move after Freddy was deactivated on Night 3. **The Bon-Bon puppet's role is almost identical to Nightmare Cupcake's abilities in FNaF 4, as they both can jumpscare the player separate from their larger partners. *In the game files, the Mascot Response Audio used to get Freddy to return to his starting position on Night 2 are labeled bon1, bon2, etc. *Circus Baby's Pizza World & Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental are the second and third locations to not feature a version of Freddy as the main mascot, that character being Circus Baby instead. The first being Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. *Funtime Freddy is the only Freddy counterpart that holds a microphone with his left hand, rather than the right. *According to the "Making of Funtime Freddy" images, Funtime Freddy had a more pinkish color, had 4 buttons rather than the speaker on his chest, a different colored rim of his hat, and he had a normal hand instead of the Bonnie hand Puppet. *Funtime Freddy's voice actor, Kellen Goff, has been known for appearing in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6. *A human-shaped figure can be faintly seen inside Funtime Freddy's stomach in his blueprint. *Funtime Freddy is the only Sister Location animatronic with "inner face-plates". These are the dark metal plates under his outside face-plates. These can be seen in both his jumpscare and his faceplates opening in Parts/Service, they can be seen closed in the Extra Menu. *Funtime Freddy is the first known animatronic in the entire series to receive a hand puppet known as "Bon Bon" a version of bonnie. *In the trailer, Funtime Freddy's hat appears to be rising up and down every once in awhile. This is probably due to the fact that on his blueprint, his hat is said to be a device to scan and count how many children there are in the room. *Funtime Freddy is the first animatronic to have voice glitches/stutters. *In Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria Simulator, Molten Freddy uses Funtime Freddy's voice, similar to how Ennard used Baby's. *Funtime Freddy was originally gonna have more of a German voice before being Kellen was casted as Funtime Freddy's voice."Funtime Freddy might have been German if he chose that take. I did 2 takes of that voice, one with my normal accent and one with a German accent." -Kellen Goff *During one of GTLive's livestreams Kellen Goff shared a bunch of never before heard lines of Funtime Freddy. Sounds Dialogue ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Custom Night = (This plays when you start a Custom Night preset with Funtime Freddy in it) ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- (This plays when you complete a Custom Night Preset with Funtime Freddy in it.) |-|Scrapped Lines = ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- }} Miscellaneous Errors *When opening Funtime Freddy's stomach at the Parts/Service room, the right frame from his stomach clips through the lower part of his right bicep, or his upper arm. *In Funtime Freddy's jumpscare, his hat is connected to his endoskeleton. When his faceplates are opened in Parts/Service, his hat is connected to his faceplates. **A similar error is with his ears though, in his jumpscare they are not connected to his faceplates, but in Parts/Service his ears are connected to his faceplates and move with it. *In his jumpscare, Funtime Freddy goes straight through the lowering interface. *During Funtime Freddy's jumpscare, his upper faceplates visibly clip through his ears. **This error also happens with Funtime Foxy's jumpscare. *During a few frames of Funtime Freddy in the Breaker Room, his jaw and endoskeleton jaw visibly clip through his torso. *When Funtime Freddy is on the menu, he doesn't cover the entirety of the menu due to the placement of his hand. References Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Animal Animatronics Category:Male